1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver and, more specifically, to power-saving method and circuit for a wireless transceiver in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a radio communication system, power-saving control is necessary for a base station and a terminal, especially a battery-powered terminal. As an example of such a power-saving method, a power control system for use in a radio mobile terminal has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-280931. According to this conventional system, a radio receiver and a reception detector are intermittently supplied with power in a constant period, resulting in approximate a half the power consumption for reception. On the other hand, in the case where the power is off-hook, power is supplied to at least a response signal generator and a transmitter so as to allow transmission.